


Day 10 - Rimming - "Intimate Kisses"

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has plans to show Cas how much he means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Rimming - "Intimate Kisses"

Dean watched Cas squeeze a blob of toothpaste onto his tongue and move it around in his mouth before using his toothbrush to properly work up a lather. He smiled around his own toothbrush, dangerously close to drooling toothpaste lather onto his worn Ace of Spades t-shirt. He spat into the basin and rinsed, tapping his toothbrush against the sink edge before dropping it into its holder. Turning and crossing his arms over his chest, he watched Cas finish his own ministrations, which included flossing, something Dean did only under duress or when Sam nagged him about it. 

Cas was wearing one of the t-shirts Dean had found for him at the local thrift shop, a grey one with a red AC/DC logo that was somehow too long for him. They both wore matching black drawstring pants and while Dean’s sat snug around his waist, Dean knew Cas’s were loosely tied and probably barely clinging to his hips. The thought made his mouth water and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around those hips and regard Cas in the mirror, his chin resting on the former angel’s shoulder. Cas met his eyes in the mirror and smiled fondly, crow’s feet deepening as Dean rock them from side to side a bit. 

“C'mon Cas, your chompers are good. Let’s go to bed.” 

Cas chided, “Dean, dental hygiene is very important. Sam told me that most cavities are easily prevented by the simple act of flossing regularly. Now that I am human, I intend to take good care of myself.” Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss behind Cas’ ear where his hair curled, still damp from his shower. He realized Cas’ hair had gotten longer. He supposed it would need to be trimmed now, something he’d given little thought to in the past. 

Dean gave Cas a little squeeze and grabbed his hand, drawing him out of the bunker bathroom and down the hall to Dean’s bedroom. Cas had his own room and he slept there occasionally, but more often than not they could be found wrapped around each other in Dean’s bed, snoring away happily. Cas had only been in the bunker a few months now after ripping the failing, stolen grace out, rendering him human again. It had taken Dean almost that whole time to work up the nerve to finally tell him how he felt about him, especially after the way he had behaved as a demon. They were still in the “take things slow” stage, but they had fallen into an easy rhythm with one another as hunters, friends, and lovers.

Dean didn’t bother with the overhead light as he shut the door behind them with a soft click. The bedside lamp cast a soft, warm glow over them as Cas murmured his name and pulled him close, winding his hands around Dean’s neck as he kissed him softly. Their lips rubbed together slowly as Dean’s hands found Cas’s hips and his thumbs rubbed circles on the sensitive flesh. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, licking the seam of Cas’ chapped lips. Cas’ opened his mouth on a sigh, his tongue darting out to meet Dean’s. Dean slid his hands around to grab Cas’ ass and pull their thickening cocks together in a slow grind. Cas moaned low into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed the sound, sucking on Cas’ lower lip as he pulled back slightly.

“Did you shower the way I told you?”

Cas lowered his head and eased away, every line of his body showing his embarrassment “Yes Dean, but I don’t understand why you--” 

Dean cursed his fat mouth, afraid that he'd ruined everything before he even got started. He rubbed a hand down Cas’ arm soothingly. “Shh baby, it’s ok.” He tilted his head to meet Cas’ eye. “You trust me, right?” 

Cas nodded, his nervous swallow audible in the quiet room.

Dean grasped the hem of his own tee and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside with little care for where it landed. He stood there a moment, his breath catching as he met Cas’ eyes and the former nodded. It was a sign that he trusted Dean and Dean was determined to make up for his tactlessness. He grabbed Cas’ shirt hem and whipped it over the angel’s head before crushing their mouths together. While the kisses before had been gentle, these were all teeth and tongue and heat. 

Cas backed up, falling onto the bed when his knees hit the edge. Dean followed him down, nipping at his collarbone as Cas arched up into him, his hands riding high on Dean’s ribs. Dean’s knees bracketed Cas’ hips as he rubbed their thickening cocks together. Moving down Cas’ body, Dean laved a nipple, biting it gently to hear Cas’ hiss. He reached the former angel’s navel and dipped his tongue in, swirling around the dip and placing a chaste kiss on a hipbone. Cas groaned as Dean stood, sliding Cas’ pants off and shucking his own just as quickly. His dick sprang free and Dean gave himself a couple of tugs, his eyes roving the debauched man sprawled on bed.

Cas leaned up on an elbow and reached for the hunter, but Dean shook his head. 

“Turn over Cas.” 

He obeyed, moving up on the bed towards the headboard and shoving the pillows aside. The memory foam dipped slightly as Dean knelt behind Cas and nudged one of his legs up, leaving him exposed. Cas’ breath quickened as Dean palmed his asscheeks, exposing him further. He flinched when Dean blew gently on the tight ring of muscle, his hips jerking in tiny movements and his hands grabbing handfuls of the sheet. 

Cas growled out his name in a low moan at the first experimental lick. Dean had expected it to taste bad, but all he tasted was sweat and Cas and heat so he grew bolder, flattening his tongue to swipe across then making a point to push at the entrance. Cas grunted and looked over his shoulder at Dean. He reached back and wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist, just needing the extra contact. Their eyes met over the swell of Cas’ buttock and held for a moment as Dean kissed him so very intimately. Cas groaned and whimpered, his eyes sliding shut as Dean’s tongue pierced the pink ring of muscle. His breath hitched on a sob as he felt Dean’s tongue swirl around inside him and he moaned low, hand in the sheets scrabbling for purchase against the onslaught of sensations. His hips stuttered against the sheets and he came untouched with a cry through gritted teeth. 

Dean kneaded the flesh in his hands, tongue fucking him through the orgasm. He gave the sensitive flesh one more pass and straightened up, one hand still squeezing Cas’ ass while the other grasped his own aching dick. He jacked himself quick and dirty, hips jerking, moans interspersed with Cas’ name, and he came with a cry, spurting all over Cas’ spit slick hole. He fell forward onto Cas’ back, spent and sated, peppering his shoulders with kisses.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?’

“That was fucking amazing.”

Dean laughed and nuzzled Cas’ hair.

“I think I’m going to need another shower though.” 

Dean squeezed Cas once and then jumped up, dragging the other man along with him back to the showers, thoughts of watersports dancing in his head.


End file.
